Seven Days
by LastMelodya
Summary: Hari pertama hingga ketujuh; ada aku, kau, buku, dan secangkir kopi. Then I Hate You So/AU/mencoba bermain sajak:')/RnR, please?


_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely, and __**Then I Hate You So**__ belong to _**Andry Setiawan – Penerbit Haru**

_**Warning**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSaku fanfic, _mencoba bermain sajak_:')_

Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan novel _**Then I Hate Yo So**_ sama sekali. Hanya numpang menyebut judul saja:)

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

**Seven days**

"_Hari pertama hingga ketujuh; ada aku, kau, buku, dan secangkir kopi__. __Then, I Hate You So"_

**.**

**.**

Aku ingat masa-masa itu—dimana pertemuan singkat namun intim kita terjadi.

Dimana selama tujuh hari kau hadir dan mengisi ruang kosong dalam hidupku tanpa perintah, tanpa peringatan, tanpa kuminta.

Biner _onyx_ tajam nan sayu, kulit pucat bersih, serta rambut biru gelap yang kau biarkan mencuat dan memanjang hingga menyentuh telingamu.

Senyum tipis bak sendu, namun yang kutangkap selalu candu.

Secangkir kopi dalam genggaman, serta sebuah buku seolah pedoman.

Ah, betapa rindunya aku. Hanya saja sekarang yang kurasa hanya ragu. Tak menemukan sedikit pun lagi syahdu.

_Then I Hate You So_—hanya itu yang kau tinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama hingga ketujuh; ada aku, kau, buku, dan secangkir kopi.

**.**

**.**

**Hari pertama**.

Ada kau yang berdiri limbung di seberang sana. Menatap sekeliling bak terpana. Ah, aku tahu, kau hanya mencari secercah ruang hampa—yang terlihat kini justru malah sebaliknya.

_Café_ sudah terlalu penuh untuk diisi, aku tahu itu. Meninggalkanmu yang hanya diam berdiri disitu. Mungkin mencari bangku. Netra _onyx_ berpendar entah atensi mana yang kau tuju. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat berdiam membisu, meskipun kutahu bangku di seberangku masih kosong dan berdiam kaku.

Sampai akhirnya, kau mendapatiku. Menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dan mata sayu. Kau melangkah pelan, terlihat ragu. Tak ayal hanya senyum kaku terlukis di wajahku.

"Kosong?"

Itulah kata pertama yang kau lontarkan. Memberikan seulas tanya datar dalam indera pendengaran. Aku pun mengangguk pelan. Dengan rasa canggung dan setengah mati menahan debaran.

Ada kau yang mengangkat sebelah tangan. Memesan sebuah menu pada pelayan. Ah, aku hanya dapat mendengarkan, saat sebuah menu minuman sederhana kau sebutkan.

"Kopi hitam tanpa gula."

Dan setelah itu, kau memandangku lama. Menyisakan organ jantungku yang berdetak tak seirama. Astaga, aku sudah gila. Pipiku memanas dan merona.

Hei, apa yang terjadi? Aku tak mengerti perasaan ini.

"Siapa namamu, hn?" ujarmu kemudian.

Lagi-lagi aku terpaku. Menatap _onyx_ sayu itu seakan ragu. Namun, kau tersenyum lebih dulu. Membuatku tiba-tiba saja tersenyum mengikutimu.

Perlahan, bibirku pun tergerak. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Kau tersenyum samar kearahku, kemudian menyebutkan namamu setelah itu.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku tahu, ini akan menjadi sebuah frase baru dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**Hari kedua** kau kembali. Tetap memesan secangkir kopi. Kau tahu? Aku tak menyangka saat kau mengambil tempat kembali disini. Menemaniku yang tadinya hanya duduk sendiri. Aku hanya dapat berbisik dalam hati, semoga kau tak memberi efek aneh padaku lagi.

Walau begitu tak sepatah pun kata terucap. Kau hanya berdiam tenang dengan sebuah buku yang kau baca serta secangkir kopi yang kau sesap. Ah, aku bahkan dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya kopi itu saat permukaannya dikelilingi oleh asap. Gerakanmu menetap. Membuatku sesaat terpesona saat wajah tampanmu itu terlihat dari buku yang terkadang kau singkap.

Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Karena aku tak pernah menyukai rasanya. Orang-orang bilang ada yang bahagia, namun tak jarang juga terselip luka. Maka, aku tak pernah menginginkannya. Juga tak menolaknya. Karena mungkin, suatu saat rasa itu akan datang menyergapku begitu saja.

Dan perasaanku saat melihatmu membuatku berpikir. Apakah ini rasa saat cinta hadir? Aku tak mengerti dan tak terpikir. Namun, orang-orang bilang seperti inilah perasaan yang terlampir. Hatiku hangat dan berdesir.

Padahal, kau hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja mampir.

**.**

**.**

**Hari ketiga** lagi-lagi kau datang.

Membuat perasaanku semakin gamang. Ah, padahal kau tetap berdiam tenang. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi kesal maupun senang.

Selalu ada kopi dan buku itu lagi.

Ugh, kau benar-benar membuatku tak mengerti. Ingin menyapa, namun tak berani. Padahal yang kuyakini, kau pasti lelaki yang baik hati.

Kau menyesap kopi itu sekali lagi. Membuat diriku juga kembali menanti, kapan kau akan berhenti membaca seperti ini? Lalu memalingkan wajahmu barang sekali? Ingin sekali, aku akan menunggu saat itu terjadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba, kau berpaling. Menatapku yang seolah bingung tujuh keliling.

"Punya pena?" ujarmu tak penting.

Ah, aku hanya dapat terkejut sesaat. Kemudian dengan kaku membuka isi ransel yang tadinya tertutup rapat.

Sebuah pulpen kuberikan kepadamu.

"Aa—pinjam sebentar, ya." Tukasnya dengan sedikit senyum.

Astaga, lagi-lagi pipiku meranum. Aku hanya menunduk dan mencoba mengulum senyum. Tak ingin memerhatikan kegitanmu dan berpura mahfum.

Sebuah sentuhan pelan di tanganku membuatku terpernjat. Aku terkejut dan mendongak cepat. Ah, ada senyummu yang terlihat. Kali ini dengan mata sayu yang tersipit hangat.

Aku begerak gugup. Mencari-cari kata untuk bertanya akan kebingungan yang melingkup. Namun lagi-lagi kau hanya tertawa dengan mata menutup.

"Tintanya habis." Katamu halus.

Aku hanya mengangkat alis. Bingung dan juga tak menggubris. Sampai akhirnya tawamu menyadarkanku dan membuatku tersenyum tipis.

Astaga, bodohnya aku. Memberinya pena dengan tinta habis yang aku bahkan tak tahu.

Kau masih tertawa saat itu.

Membuatku teringat, itu adalah kali pertama kumelihat tawamu.

**.**

**.**

Saat itu hujan tengah turun. Membasahi seluruh jalan tanpa ampun.

**Hari keempat** dan kita kembali melamun. Seakan tawa kemarin hanyalah sisa yang terhimpun.

Ada kopi. Dan buku lagi.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Menyesap cokelat hangatku tanpa semenggah. Tak kusangka kau menoleh dan tersenyum jengah. Kemudian menutup buku itu dan menatapku satu arah.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

Aku tak percaya kau memulai sebuah obrolan. Seperti biasa, aku hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berbicara pelan. "Diluar hujan."

Sedetik kemudian aku sadar itu jawaban terbodoh yang pernah terlontar. Astaga, bahkan anak kecil pun tahu bagaimana keadaan diluar.

Kurasakan kau terkekeh pelan. Mencondongkan tubuh dan menumpukkan kedua lengan. Lalu menatapku kemudian.

"Kau takut hujan atau apa, eh?" serumu masih tertawa pelan.

Aku menggeleng dengan wajah menghangat. Ah, rasa malu yang kudapat. "Tidak, hanya saja aku bingung ingin pulang."

Tawamu hilang, digantikan segaris senyum tipis yang menghadang. "Kuantar."

Setelah itu, kau menarik pergelanganku pelan. Bangkit dari kursi dan menarikku melangkah perlahan. Meninggalkan cokelat hangat dan kopi itu di meja tanpa pesan. Astaga, kumohon jangan sampai aku pingsan.

Kau lepas jaket biru yang membungkus tubuhmu, kau kibarkan pelan sehingga dapat menutupi kepalaku. Aku menoleh menatapmu dan berseru. "Aa—Sasuke-_san_, kau—"

Namun kau hanya tersenyum sendu. Menyisipkan buku yang kau pegang itu kedalam kantung celanamu. Sebelah tanganmu dengan pelan merangkulku, lalu membimbingku untuk menerobos hujan saat itu.

Itulah pertama kalinya kau dan aku saling menyentuh.

**.**

**.**

**Hari kelima** terisi dengan cerita-ceritamu. Diantara sesapan kopi dan juga bukumu. Aku merasa kini banyak tersenyum padamu. Ah, tanpa ragu dan tak kaku.

Kau bercerita banyak hal. Tentang kesukaanmu pada kopi dan juga buku yang sering menjadi bekal. Kau bilang kopi yang enak itu pahit dan kental. Juga, buku yang bagus adalah yang kekal.

Aku tak banyak mengerti sebenarnya, hanya saja aku ingin ikut tertawa bersamamu disana. Aku tak menyukai kopi kalau ditanya, dan aku juga tak banyak membaca.

Tapi, senyummu merubah segalanya.

Hingga kusadar, aku telah jatuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

Aku ingat, hari itu adalah **hari keenam**. Dimana kau menegurku dan kita tak lagi saling diam. Lalu, kau bilang kau memikirkanku semalam. Dengan perasaan hangat, dan juga secercah perasaan yang awam.

Sasuke-_san_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

Saat tiba-tiba adjektif cinta kau ucapkan?

Ah, kau harus tahu aku senang tak tertahankan. Namun, seperti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan.

Aku tak mengerti, saat tak satupun kopi dan buku yang kau pegang hari ini. Kau bilang hanya ingin berbincang bersamaku seharian ini. Mendengar suaraku sampai ujung hari. Dan bersamaku sampai kita pulang nanti.

Aku tersenyum tak mengerti.

Namun, tak pelak, ada perasaan menggebu-gebu dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Ada perasaan tak terbaca saat **hari ketujuh** kami kembali bertemu.

Masih hangat dalam ingatan bagaimana kemarin kita menjalani hari. Berbicara satu sama lain tanpa henti, tersenyum satu sama lain seolah penuh arti.

Dan sebuah kecupan lembut yang kau berikan yang seolah mengakhiri hari.

Kali ini kau kembali dengan kopi dan buku lagi. Aku tersenyum sedikit tak mengerti saat kau memintaku menyicipi kopi yang kau nikmati. Ada pahit yang menyengat saat kumencobanya sekali. Namun kau pun hanya tertawa membuatku tak mengerti.

Lalu, kau juga membagi bacaanmu hari itu. Mengenalkanku pada buku yang kau bawa selalu. Bersampul biru dan juga bergambar sendu.

_Then I Hate You So_.

Seperti itu judul yang kutahu.

Kau membiarkanku membaca setelahnya. Menelaah beberapa kalimat yang tersusun diantara novel itu diantaranya. Aku suka. Namun, ada sesuatu dari ceritanya yang membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba kau menegurku pelan. Tersenyum padaku dengan seulas senyum meyakinkan.

"Hn—Sakura, aku ada perlu sebentar. Aku berjanji akan kembali."

Kau mengecup bibirku singkat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Keluar dari _café_ ini. Membuatku kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu seakan tak menghiraukan, kemudian menyesap cokelat hangatku perlahan. Bacaan itu tak lagi kulanjutkan. Seolah membaca judulnya saja sudah membuatku sungkan.

_Then I Hate You So_.

Aku menunggumu sepanjang hari itu. Entah berapa cangkir cokelat hangat yang telah menemaniku. Kopimu masih tersisa disitu. Juga sebuah buku bersampul biru yang selama ini menemanimu.

_Then I Hate You So_.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat gelap tiba kau belum juga kembali. Pening sudah menghantui. Dan aku merasa seolah tak sanggup lagi disini.

Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Mengapa kau tak kembali hingga malam merajai perlahan? Saat yang terlihat di luar sana hanyalah tinggal kegelapan.

Seulas air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Ada perasaan yang sangat _absurd_ menghantuiku. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa kujabarkan lagi dari dalam hatiku.

_Then I Hate You So_.

Aku menatap buku bersampul biru itu. Lamat-lamat mengartikan judul yang tersirat disitu. Dengan perasaan tak menentu dan juga air mata yang tetap mengalir di pipiku.

Lalu, batas waktuku tiba. Kegelapan sudah sepenuhnya meraja. Malam larut menghantui perasaanku yang tak terbaca. Seluruh bagian _café_ ini pun telah tutup seolah tergesa-gesa.

Dan kemudian, aku membencimu Sasuke.

Seperti sebuah buku yang kau tinggalkan saat itu—_Then I Hate You So_.

Aku benar-benar membencimu saat setelah malam itu menyadari—sedikitpun kau tak pernah kembali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note****:**

Sebenarnya ini _original-fict_ yang kubuat untuk sebuah _giveaway_ menulis cerpen. Karena syarat _giveaway_ ini harus memasukkan salah satu judul buku terbitan 'sang penerbit', jadi, aku memasukkan novel **Then I Hate You So** disini. Novel itu memang benar-benar ada, lho^^ tapi cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan novel itu. Hanya numpang menyebut judul saja:)

Berhubung hasil cerpen untuk _giveaway_ itu nggak terikat, jadi aku putuskan untuk mengeditnya sebagian kecil( hanya nama dan ciri) dan membuatnya menjadi fanfiksi **SasuSaku** huehehe. Karena, toh, dari awal aku juga sudah membayangkan bahwa tokoh perempuan ini adalah Sakura-_-

Jangan protes sama sajaknya ya:(

_So, for criticism and suggestion, __**RnR**__ please_?

**LastMelodya**


End file.
